Confrontations and Accusations
by ScarlettSerpent
Summary: When Harry is having nightmares and needs to escape, and Severus is still bitter about the war, what will happen when they meet under odd circumstances? Can Severus learn to forgive and forget, and will Harry finally grieve? Contains bad language and suggestion of death.


**A/N:  
****Heya guys, it's me again! Got another story for you, this time a Harry Potter one. I have another story, called Howling at the Moon - Yu-Gi-Oh, check out my profile for it. Anyway, this is a story about Harry and Severus and it's going to be three chapters long. Have read, and tell me what you think in a review! :)  
**

**Warning: I don't think there is anything warning-worthy in this chapter, other than snark from our favourite Potions Master :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All I own is an obsession with Severus and a packet of Skittles :D  
**

* * *

**Confrontations and Accusations**

Great Walls of Fire

Potions Master, Severus Snape was waiting in his rooms for the students to go to bed so he could leave. He had been doing this for a while, and the students of Hogwarts never seemed to get to their dormitories on time, especially a certain Gryffindor trio. He couldn't risk being seen outside at this time, as the imbeciles would ask questions. He scowled. Even after all he had done for them and the Order specifically, they still wouldn't let go of the fact that he had been a Death Eater; regardless of the spying.

He began to pace in front of the fireplace. He stopped mid-turn after a few seconds though, as he would never waste time doing something as trivial and pointless as pacing.

"Insolent children. Must I wait for them all the time? Filch evidently is not doing his job efficiently enough." He sneered.

He looked up as the grandfather clock next to the fireplace rang.

"Finally." Snape muttered, and he stalked out of his rooms, robes billowing out behind him.

SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS

Harry Potter was lying awake in his dorm room, staring up at the ceiling. His emerald green eyes flickered around the room as a small fire crackled softly in the grate.

He sighed and sat up. This was the fifth night this week he was having trouble sleeping. Ever since he had defeated Voldemort he had been plagued by nightmares so vivid and often, that he had to put up silencing charms around his bed so he wouldn't wake the other boys with his screaming. He looked over at his best friend. Ron was sprawled across his bed, snoring softly. At least he had no trouble sleeping. Harry frowned. Lucky sod. Even though Fred had been killed in the final battle it seemed Ron had no qualms with sleep. He shuddered, fighting back against the guilty thoughts that had suddenly began attacking the mental barrier he had put up weeks ago. _It's your fault. ALL OF THEM. Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Dobby, Fred, Remus, Tonks and all the others. They are your fault. YOU KILLED THEM._

Scrambling to get out of bed, Harry opened his trunk and collected his invisibility cloak and the marauders map. He stuck his wand in the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and put his cloak on with the hood up. He walked to the door, and with one last glance at the room, slipped his invisibility cloak on and crept out.

Harry glanced at the marauders map. The students were all in their dorms, and the teachers were in their quarters. He searched for the only one who had the knack for finding him. Snape wasn't in his quarters. He scowled. The man was probably out somewhere searching for new potions ingredients. Harry folded the map up and snuck down the stairs, walked out through one of the entrances and outside. He pulled the invisibility cloak off and lifted back his hood. He peered up at the sky and shivered. Full moon. _Remus. YOU killed him. His death was YOUR fault._

"No! It wasn't me… I'm sorry… Remus…" Harry fought back tears as he sprinted towards the forbidden forest. He glanced at Hagrid's hut and was relieved to see that his lights were out. As much as he loved the half-giant, running into Hagrid would not do him any favours right now. Harry ducked under the first tree as he made his way into the forest. He took a series of twisting turns that the average witch or wizard – someone who wasn't familiar with the dangerous path – wouldn't be able to follow. He let himself be guided by the pale, shimmering path that the moonlight made and he reached a small clearing bathed in the orb's glow, a clearing that he knew all too well. It was the clearing that he had been visiting for the past five nights.

The grass was a rich, deep green, he knew. The average person wouldn't be able to make out the colours in the clearing, but Harry's eyes were well adjusted to the dark after being locked in a cupboard half his life. He had already researched and found a spell that could restore his eyesight to its full capacity, so he had no need for his glasses anymore too. There were tiny wild flowers in purple, red and blue dotted about on the grass, and the trees surrounding the clearing bowed slightly inwards as if trying to protect what it contained.

Harry sunk to his knees and lay back on the grass. He fisted his hands into the grass, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He went into his mind, and checked his mental barriers that he had placed when the nightmares had started. He really was pleased with his work, it was something maybe even Snape would be proud of. The place that he had created to protect his mind was just a simple field, nothing else. Yet, if someone unwanted tried to gain access to it, towering walls of blue and green fire would burst up from the ground to warn the intruder away. It was an idea that came to him from Fawkes, the phoenix that resided in the Headmistress' office who had a burning day every so often, and Harry's flames reminded him of it. Harry took another deep breath, and slowly lowered his barriers, gasping out loud when a barrage of thoughts and emotions slammed into him.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP


End file.
